Containers made of metal materials, such as thin gauge aluminum alloys, are in use throughout industry for containing products such as food products. For example, puddings, gelatin, desserts, fruits, and the like are often sold in thin gauge metal containers each of which is sized to provide normal servings and each container may then be used as a serving dish whereby the user is encouraged to eat directly therefrom using an appropriate eating utensil or the user is encouraged to drink directly from such container. A problem with many of the thin gauge metal containers in use is that the lid or closure provided on each of these containers is difficult to remove and jagged metal edges are sometimes left on each the container and the closure.